The present invention relates generally to models and techniques of simulation of vehicles for decoy, deception or camouflage purposes, and more particularly to a novel modular decoy device for simulation of valuable equipment, such as aircraft.
The present invention provides a novel decoy and construction and assembly technique for a semi-two-dimensional decoy using readily available, inexpensive materials. The decoy of the present invention comprises a horizontal section of a plurality of modular table units, each of predetermined shape and assembled in an abutting relationship to form the outline of the vehicle intended to be simulated, and supporting a vertical section, the horizontal and vertical sections corresponding to the plan and elevational views, respectively, of the actual object being simulated. A dual profile of the object is thus provided and creates the illusion of a real three-dimensional object. The present invention provides an inexpensive decoy for expensive assets, such as aircraft, against observation, detection and destruction, and may provide diversions for expenditure of ordnances by an attacking hostile force.
It is therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved decoy for creating a deception against surveillance and destruction of valuable assets, such as aircraft.
It is a further object to provide an inexpensive decoy which may be easily assembled or disassembled.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.